


Take Me Out

by zarrati



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, date night fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarrati/pseuds/zarrati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between suspensions and resignations and campaign breakdowns, Leslie and Ben have a night to themselves. Based on the prompt requesting a Leslie and Ben date night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Out

Being suspended sucked. Like, really, _really_ sucked. Yeah, it was totally worth it to be with Ben and they were able to freely admit their love to the world, but that didn’t mean it sucked any less.

She was half right when she said she just needed to keep herself busy, but Leslie had already done all of her Christmas shopping, so that was out as a distraction, her advisers told her to relax– _as if_ , and stupid Chris took her flash drive so she couldn’t even do any work from home.

Yeah, this really sucked.

The only positive to any of this was Ben. Her being suspended and him jobless from resigning in disgrace meant a lot of free time together, which was awesome. Ben was great, the almost constant sex was _really_ great, but even that could only go so far to make up for her feeling restless.

And with Ben off at that job interview today, she couldn’t even pass time with him. She was puttering around the house trying to find anything to distract herself when there was a knock on the door.

Leslie opened it to find her beautiful best friend on the other side, smiling at her with a wrapped box in her hand.

“Ann, what are you doing here? Aren’t you working today?”

“Hey, Leslie. Yeah, I am, so I can’t stay, but I wanted to drop this off for you.”

Leslie smiled widely and took the gift. “Oh, Ann, thank you!”

“You’re welcome, but it’s not from me. I’ve been Santa’s little elf today, and this is my last delivery.”

Leslie searched the outside for a tag, but found none. “Who’s it from?”

Ann just grinned. “That, my dear friend, is for you to find out once you open it. Now, I have to get back, but you,” she winked, “enjoy your present.”

“Bye, Ann!” Leslie called out as Ann waved over her shoulder and walked back to her car.

With a giggle, Leslie tore off the paper and opened the box. Folded neatly inside of it was a gorgeous, red dress, with a small piece of paper resting on top. She reached out to touch the soft fabric before opening the note.

_Dearest Leslie,_

_I know this has been a trying time for the both of us, but I also know that I don’t regret a single thing that has lead us to this moment. Words can’t properly express how much I love you, or how much having you in my life has changed me for the better. Being with you has been and will always be worth every possible risk. Please accept this early Christmas present, and do me the honor of joining me for dinner this evening where there will no longer be the need to constantly look over our shoulders. We can finally just be two people in love._

_I’ll pick you up at seven._

_All my love,_

_Your no-longer-needs-to-be-a-secret admirer._

Leslie smiled the entire time she read the letter, her grin only getting wider and wider which every word she until her cheeks ached. She reread the note two more times before setting it aside to pull out the dress.

It was beautiful, far fancier than most of what was in her closet, and another surge of excitement ran through her as she imagined the kind of place he was going to take her to.

They had gone on dates to nice places before, but they were few and far between given their need for secrecy. Being able to eat together at JJ’s without that sense of paranoia felt fantastic enough. She could hardly fathom what their first, real stress-free date out in the open would be like.

Leslie looked down at her watch and sighed. There was still several hours before Ben would pick her up, but at least now she had something to look forward to.

* * *

 

Leslie was just finished putting on her lipstick when the doorbell rang. With a small smile, she gave herself another once over in the mirror, and ran her palm down the front of the dress.

It looked _amazing_ on her, if she said so herself, hugging her in just the right places. Ben certainly had good taste, although she suspected that this had more than a hint of Ann’s influence.

She hurried down the stairs as fast as her heels would allow, and threw the door open.

Not that she was biased, but her boyfriend was the sexiest man alive on a normal day, but now, his hair perfectly styled wearing his finest suit, he was…there weren’t words to even describe it. All she wanted to do was drag him upstairs and see how good that suit looked on her floor.

And the way he was looking at her, his mouth open in awe like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen…

“Hi,” she said softly with a smile.

“Hi,” he answered back, his eyes raking over every inch of her. He let out a deep breath and reached out to take her hand. “Wow, you look fantastic.”

She giggled and pulled him inside. “Thank you. My boyfriend got it for me.”

“Ann helped.”

“I figured, but it was still an amazing gift. And speaking of my wonderful boyfriend, I have to say that he is looking particularly hot right now.” 

He just shrugged and shot her that sexy, little smirk that never failed to make her weak in the knees.

She couldn’t resist anymore and pulled Ben into a kiss. Somewhere in the back of her mind she reminded herself to thank Ann not only for helping Ben with the dress, but for stressing the importance of longwear lipstick.

Just when her tongue slipped in Ben’s mouth, he pulled away with a groan.

“Babe, as much as I want to keep going, we really do have to go or else we’ll miss our reservation.”

Leslie’s pout didn’t last very long. “Where are we going?”

He smiled and lightly touched the end of her nose. “That, my love, is a surprise.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him. “How are you so perfect and amazing? I can’t believe you planned all of this out.”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead before resting against his own head against it. “I just wanted to do something special for you. I was going to wait a little, but when you texted me about your meeting with your advisers, I moved everything up. You deserve this. I know everything sucks right now, but it’ll get better. I promise.”

She stepped forward to hug him, her head now resting against his chest. She took a deep breath and smelled the faint scent of his cologne and the mild laundry soap he always uses. It just felt so good to be able to have all of this with him again after those terrible few months apart.

And now, it was even better.

“Well, m’lady,” he said pulling away, “your carriage awaits. Although, it’s not an actual carriage. Sorry. Just my car. Maybe another time.”

She giggled again as he took her hand and walked her to the door. This was already the best date she’d ever been on.

* * *

 

As if it wasn’t already official, Leslie Knope had the greatest, most thoughtful boyfriend on the face of the earth. One that not only resigned to save her job, but one that only a few days later, took her out to one of the fanciest restaurants in Pawnee.

The wine was great, the food was superb, and her companion… He was better than anything she could have dreamed of.

After a decadent dessert topped with the most delicious whipped cream she had ever tasted and several more glasses of wine, Ben drove her home.

She was suitably buzzed, giggling as she pushed her front door open. Her amazingly wonderful and totally hot boyfriend was close on her heels with his hand resting on her hip. Once he closed the door behind them, she spun around and pushed him against it, slipping her tongue past his open lips and tasting the coffee he had with dessert. 

His hands cupped her face before one found its usual spot tangled in her hair, matching her kisses with equal force. God, she loved this man with every single fiber of her being. The way he smelled of his body wash and that hint of musk, the way his hair spiked up so adorably whenever she ran her hands through it, his crooked smile, the way he could make her feel so loved with a single look.

The way he would go through so much effort to make tonight special for her because she needed to feel better, and now it was her turn to say thank you.

“Bedroom. Now,” he breathed against her mouth and tried to push her forward, but she only shook her head, pushing him back against the door.

“No. Here.”

Her hand reached down and tugged hard on his belt, the wine impacting her coordination just a little. But she finally was able to get the belt loose, unbuttoning and zipping down his fly. She pushed his pants and boxers down his hips, taking him in her hand.

“Les, what-ohhh fuck,” he moaned when she started stroking him, feeling him get harder and harder in her hand.

“I’m doing exactly what it looks like I’m doing.” She dropped to her knees, and without another word, flicked her tongue to taste him. She loved the saltines of him, the flavor that was just so… _Ben._

He groaned when she took him into her mouth, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as she hollowed her cheeks.

She felt so powerful. Ben becoming putty in her hands, the sweat starting to drip down his forehead. She could practically feel his muscles tensing as he resisted the urge to thrust forcefully into her mouth.

His hands clenched into fists at his side before one once again gripped her hair.

When his hips jerked involuntarily, she sped up, moaning as the fist in her hair tightened. 

“Fuck, babe,” he said, his eyes opening just enough to look down at her. “I’m gonna come if you don’t stop.”

She made sure to keep her eyes locked with his as she took him even deeper, sucking even harder than she had before.

Ben’s knees started to buckle as he came, his warm cum spurting to the back of her throat. The door was now supporting most of his weight, and his breathing was still slowing back down to normal.

“God, Leslie, that was…”

She smiled and licked her lips as she stood up. “Looks like you liked it. Good. I did, too.”

He half laughed and half sighed. “Just wait. Once my legs are functioning again, I’m taking you upstairs and having my way with you. I’ve been imagining scrunching that dress up past your hips and going down on you all night.”

“Is that so?” Her voice cracked just enough to betray her faux sense of cool. 

He smirked, pulling his pants up over his hips. “Oh yeah. This date is nowhere near over, Ms. Knope. Not at all.”


End file.
